Power Without Limit
by The Creator95
Summary: Allen was always free to make his own choices. He could choose to join the Holy War, he could choose which side to join, and he was free to choose his partner; his darling. "Strelizia, who do you prefer?" Who could survive becoming his true darling?
1. Chapter 1

AN: D Gray Man + Darling in the Franxx

Time Travel

Allen x Road x Lenalee x Ichigo

Chapter 1

They'd been fighting a winning battle, everyone was going to survive once more, but that changed in an instant when the unknown klaxosaur rose from the ground and tried to swallow Strelizia whole. The duo went for its core and managed to destroy it only for a bright light to envelop them, and the sound of everyone yelling being the last thing they heard. Now here they were, in an unknown land with no signal so they could contact their comrades. "Damnit, what do we do now?" Hiro groaned while Zero Two stayed silent, she felt strange; they both felt strange, but it was much more prominent in her. "I'll get out and try to—"

"No, I'll go." She said, her voice was serious with no room for argument. Strelizia opened to reveal that they were surrounded by trees; they were in a massive forest. "Darling, something feels different about this place, it's like…" she didn't know how to describe it, but with one word. "peaceful."

"I know what you mean." He said standing up. "I think we're alone." He didn't know what it was, but it was like he couldn't sense anyone.

"Yeah, we're alone…" Zero Two glanced at her darling. 'Just the two of us away from the fighting.' She looked at the blue sky, and like Hiro, she felt a wave of freedom overcome her very being. In two weeks' time they would forget about trying to get back to their home and the fighting. They would discover that with this freedom came truths and a single event that would shape the future.

13 Years Later – UK – Home

A young boy of only 8-years-old stared at the Franxx that his parents piloted. The boy had reddish-brown hair, silver-grey eyes, and a pair of red horns like his mother who he took after. The features he inherited from his father were subtle but were there nonetheless. The child's name was, Allen. "Strelizia." His father said patting him on the head.

"Can I pilot it?" he asked. Hiro looked at the Franxx that hadn't been used in years though they kept it in perfect working order using the powers they gained when they showed up. "Dad?"

"Maybe."

"But, first you'll have to find your darling." Zero Two said gaining her son's attention. "Your father is my darling, it's the reason we can pilot Strelizia."

"Because we love each other." Hiro stated with a smile. "Your darling has to be someone you love and someone willing to love you no matter what."

"My horns…"

"They'll have to accept them, they might even find them to be kind of cute." Zero Two said. "Your father likes my horns and accepts me for me." She smiled. "And I accept him for him, it's not easy, it'll never be easy but, in the end, it'll be worth it; I promise." The boy looked at the Franxx.

"My darling…" he repeated, this would stick with him for a long time until he finally found his darling.

UK – Home – Nighttime

Allen couldn't take it anymore, he wanted to pilot Strelizia so bad, and even if he couldn't do it without a darling of his own, then at least he would be able to sit in it. Thus was why he had just gotten in and was sitting where his mom usually would. "Just sitting in it feels so awesome!" he exclaimed, moments later the Franxx turned on. "Wait, what's going on?" the requirements were all in the green, it was mistaking him for his mother since she could pilot it on her own. "Uh, turn off." The Franxx went into Stampede-mode. "Oh no, please turn—" the Franxx ran out of the building that held it. Destroying trees as it ran through the forest. "Turn back, turn back, I—woah!" the Franxx went faster. The boy sighed as the machine ran. "Mom and dad are going to kill me." He watched the screen. "Where are you going?" the sudden sight of something in the distance caught his attention. "What is that thing?" it was massive with long arms and legs, it's movements were awkward and its face grey with an upside down red star on its forehead. "What is that thing?" it turned to him. The two stared at each other. It opened its mouth and let out a roar, suddenly beams suddenly hit Strelizia and Allen felt it. The two Franxx was now on the ground. "What are you doing, get up—ah!" another hit causing Allen to exclaim in pain. "Why won't you fight back, did you just find this thing to let it kill us?!" another hit. "Get up and fight!" he moved his body causing the Franxx to move as well. "Wait, now I'm in control in?" he moved just in time to dodge another attack. "Alright…" he smirked, a natural feeling began to consume. "Strelizia, let's go!" the Franxx roared and charged the monster. In a single motion, he bit the monster's arm off and spit it onto the ground. Charging once more while dodging the attacks, Strelizia jumped at the monster and stabbed it in the chest while sinking it's claws into it's flesh. The monster fell onto its back. No time was wasted, Strelizia tore into its throat until the head came off. Someone had been watching the fight and was very surprised.

"Oh my, this is quite a development." He said. "That definitely isn't one of the Black Order's weapons, it's too advanced." He said with a smile walking over to the machine. Strelizia turned around and looked down at him. "Hello there." He said. The Franxx zoomed in so that Allen could see the man. He looked like grotesque caricature of a Victorian gentleman. He had a rotund figure, gray skin and adored a large coat and top hat, with an enormous grin and his eyes are hidden behind a pair of pince-nez spectacles.

"Hi." Allen greeted. "Who are you?"

"I'm The Earl of Millennium, but you can call me the Earl." He said. "And you are?"

"Allen." He said. "What are you?"

"A simple man out for a stroll, what are you?"

"A human of course." He said. "Oh, hold on a second." The hatch opened, and Allen revealed himself. "Hi." The boy was smiling. The Earl took in the boy's features, noticing the red horns immediately. "Wait a second…" Allen noticed his hair had grown much longer and was now snow-white. "My hair, I guess I really shouldn't pilot alone; I guess I really do need a darling." He said before looking back to the Earl. Later in life he would curse his younger self for talking to the Earl; the man would bring nothing but complications and fighting.

Chapter 1 End


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It'd years had had passed since the incident with the monster he'd killed with Strelizia, when his parents found out, they understandably upset but happy that he was safe. After that, they figured that they had no choice but to tell him about Akuma, the Earl, innocence, and the Black Order; needless to say he felt lucky. The Earl hadn't harmed him in any way, but he had told the man a few things. The now 13-year-old boy was staring at his reflection, he touched his red horns. Hiding them wasn't easy, but he knew that he would have to when he went out on his own; granted he didn't stray far from the house. There was a town about 15 minutes away, but he never went. After finishing with his horns, he went his room. It was nighttime and he really tired. Jumping into bed he sighed, something was always pulling in the back of his mind; it felt like a calling. It usually flared up when he was near Strelizia; it was like the Franxx was calling towards it. He wanted to say that it was impossible, but it had acted of its own will that night. "I'll just ask about it tomorrow, no, I think I'll just test it myself." He closed his eyes while a pair of amber eyes watched him go to sleep. The intruder smiled.

?

There were floating candles everywhere, lighting up everything around him so that he could see. The floor was a black and white checkers style. "Well this is new." He said walking forward. "Hello, is there anyone out there?!" He exclaimed hoping that he wasn't alone in this creepy place. There was only silence. "I'll just keep moving forward." And so he did. For what felt like hours, he walked but he found no walls only an endless trek forward. Allen sighed and sat down, he was exhausted from all the walking. "Alright, this is getting really annoying, it's like there's no end to this place." His stomach growled. "Great, now I'm hungry."

"Here you go." A female voice said, he was handed a piece of cake and a fork.

"Thanks." He said before digging into the sweet food. The girl sat down next to him. The girl looked to be in her mid-teens, her skin was ashen grey, her eyes amber, and purple-blue hair spiked up in a punk style. Across her forehead were seven black crosses. She was wearing her school uniform and was watching Allen with interest; he really did have horns. The young teen suddenly stopped eating. "Thank for the food but could you not stare at them, please?"

"Sorry."

"It's fine." He said. "Who are you anyway and where am I?" Now he was asking the important question. "I'm Allen by the way."

"I'm Road, Road Kamelot." She said. "And you are in my Dream dimension." She stated.

"Ok, how did I get here?"

"I kidnapped you of course." She said. Allen's eyes widened. "Kidding, technically you're still in your room." The giant toy box was in his room at least.

"Why bring me here?" He asked. "I've never met you before, so why me?" Road smiled.

"You're special that's why, well, it's more like I've taken a personal interest in you." she said reaching for his horns, but he backed away as expected. "Sorry, I just can't help myself, they're just so cute." The young teen blushed a bit, nobody had ever called his horns cute.

"You really mean that? You aren't lying?"

"I'm not lying."

"Well, thanks." he said. "Your crosses are kind of cute." Road couldn't help but laugh a bit; Allen was trying to be nice to her despite not knowing anything about her. Allen turned to her and put his head down a bit. "They're sharp so be careful not to cut yourself." Touching the horns, she noted how smooth and metallic they felt, but they were bone that was for sure. Blood suddenly leaked from her hand, they really were sharp. "I told you they were sharp." He said looking at the cut.

"Don't worry it'll be fine, see." The wound closed much to Allen's relief.

"At least it didn't cut your head or anything like that." He said. "I've accidently cut myself when I was filing them." He said carefully touching his left horn. "My mom normally-" he flinched, he'd just cut his finger deeply. "And here I was, telling you to be careful when I make the same mistake..." Road had taken his finger and began licking the wound. Taking in the young teen's blood, she just wanted a taste out of curiosity. Moments later, she had his finger in her mouth, sucking as much of his blood as she could. The wound quickly closed much to her ire. Letting Allen's finger go, she smiled at him.

"Sorry about that." She said.

"It's fine, now I know that I taste good." He joked.

"Yeah." She laughed. Road had to admit that she was having a nice time with the young teen. "You know, I-" the sudden sound of growling caught her and Allen's attention. Allen began to slowly get up, taking her hand while doing so.

"Don't make any sudden-" a loud roar caught her off guard. Allen pulled her behind him and shielded her. "Strelizia stop!" He exclaimed. Her eyes widened in surprise upon seeing the massive machine that was mere inches away from Allen's face. The Franxx was in Stampede Mode.

"Strelizia?" The Franxx growled upon hearing her speak. 'Where did this thing come from, I didn't let it in or anything; it shouldn't be here.' The Franxx growled once more, and it was staring right at her. This didn't go unnoticed by Allen, if Strelizia attacked then they were both dead. Allen held his head in agitation, that calling was now clear as day and it hurt. But got the message loud and clear.

"Her?" The Franxx nodded in conformation. The white-haired young teen chuckled and turned to Road. "I think we should meet outside, face to face." He smiled.

UK - Mountains

Road stared at the massive machine that was Strelizia. It wasn't active at the moment, but that was about to change. Allen opened the hatch and helped Road inside. "Well, this is advanced." The Franxx activated, bringing the screen up. "Really advanced."

"Sit up there." She sat where his father would. "Alright grab those two sticks." he said sitting down. Road took a deep breath, the way Allen was sitting; something told her that their positions were reversed, she was supposed to be sitting there. But she wouldn't say anything, not yet anyway. The screen showed that everything was in the green. "Now let's try going slow-woah!" The Franxx ran outside. It jumped high into the air, they were both suddenly connected. In an instant it transformed into it's true form. The large robot's body still adorned its colors of white, orange and red. It now had large shoulder pads and feet styled like heels. On both sides of its face were long orange strands that resembled hair, it had orange eyes. And on its forehead was a long, pointed grey-blue antenna. Finally in its left hand was an orange, red, and white lance; Queen Pike.

"This feels amazing!" Road exclaimed. The Franxx began to run through the forest, wobbling and fumbling a bit before running like a normal person. Zero Two and Hiro watched their son and that girl run off with Strelizia. They were both upset and kind of happy to see that Allen found his darling; though they could only wonder who that girl was and if this wasn't going to be a temporary partnership. In the distance, Strelizia stopped and stared up at the night sky.

"So this is what it feels like to really pilot Strelizia with someone else." he smiled. "Road, you have no idea how happy I am right now."

"I think I have a pretty good idea how you feel..." She chuckled. "I can feel your emotions and everything." She stated. "Darling, that's what you want to call me when we're connected like this, right?" Allen could feel her confliction.

"If you'll allow it, I can't and won't try to force you into this; it's your choice." The young teen didn't want her to say no, but this was her decision to make. Road was silent, this was amazing, and they could use something like this on their; having Allen and Strelizia would give them an advantage in the war. Akuma were powerful, but this had potential. They could wipe out an entire branch with this, hell, they might even be able attack the Black Order Base, the Vatican head on and destroy it in a matter of hours; maybe even minutes. All they needed was Allen and Strelizia, Allen was the only one who could pilot it after all.

'Allen...' The Noah of Dreams could feel what was in his heart, who he was as a person, and she couldn't do it to him. Allen wasn't looking for a fight unless it directly came for him, hell, he wasn't even a fighter. He just wanted to pilot the Franxx like his parents; he wanted a bond like they had, and she would just be using his emotions for her own gain. He was trusting her with his life right now, and he was willing to die for her since she was his darling; he cherished her. 'Why, why do I care about his feelings when he's just another human, sure he's special but he's still just a human so why?' She despised human, they were nothing compared to her, to a Noah. 'Damnit, his emotions are getting the better of me, I have to get out of here-'

"Road, are you alright?" He questioned worried about her. For what seemed like hours, she was stuck in an inner conflict until she finally gave in. The girl smiled.

"I can't be you darling no matter how much I want to be, I'm aligned with the Earl." She stated. "I refuse to bring you into the war." Allen was more than surprised. "I'm sorry." Allen was silent for a few moments before giving her a genuine smile.

"I understand, but even if though it lasted a few hours, I want you to know that I really loved having you with me, I'm so happy that you were my first." He said leaning up.

'That damn smile.' She clenched her controls. 'Please don't look at me like that, if only you knew the things I've done; you would be scared of me.' She touched his face, and he leaned in; enjoying her touch as it was the last time he would feel. Road went a step further. 'I'll be your first for this as well.' She pulled him to her and took his first kiss with pride. 'Now, you won't ever be able to forget me.' She silently stated while making sure that Allen enjoyed every second of the kiss. When she ended it, she giggled upon seeing his completely red face. "Bye." She said before summoning her door, leaving Allen alone. It would be a while before they met again.

Chapter 2 End


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

She stared at him with prominent blue eyes with glowing blue pupils, though this was all he could see, something instinctively told him that this was a female. He could feel something wrapping around his body, it wasn't tight, but it did hold him in place. "(unintelligible)" he couldn't understand her words or see her lips through the darkness. He was let go, and her eyes closed.

Real World – UK – Home

Allen shot up, sweaty, and forced to catch his breath. "That dream again?" Allen looked to the open door to see his father standing there with a worried look on his face.

"Yeah, and nothing's changed." He stated. For Hiro, this was distressing, Zero-Two had been experiencing headaches ever since this started, 3 months ago when Allen had his first dream and turned 16 at the same time. When Allen had the dream, Zero-Two had the headaches. Hiro's attention went to his son's red horns that had gotten a bit bigger if only a little bit. Allen was growing up, but they weren't. Both were 35 and looked to be 23 at least; it was like they'd stopped aging. He could assume that it had something to do with the Klaxosaur genes inside of them, she been born and experimented with, and he'd ingested her blood when he was young. It showed even now with his own blue horns under his bangs.

'You were born with Klaxosaur blood inside of you, but that didn't surprise us; not even when we saw the horns.' He silently stated. 'But, with what's going on with our bodies, your dreams, and Zero-Two's headaches; we don't know how to handle it.' Allen got out of bed and walked to the bathroom.

"I'm going to take a shower, I'll be down in a few minutes."

"Alright." Hiro closed the door and left. 'Maybe, just maybe it has something to do with that Klaxosaur that sent us here, it was an unknown class that came out of nowhere and it was powerful enough to send us across time; to the future where humanity won the war…if you can call what happened winning.' He sighed. 'The ruins of the Garden and Plantation 13, and those last messages left behind.' The message was blatant. 'All of Squad 13, all of our friends were killed in battle after we disappeared; they didn't last four days.' After that, humanity was backed into a corner to the point where they through with a last resort; a weapon created by Dr. Franxx in secret. It would wipe out every single Klaxosaur, but at the same time it would make things difficult for what remained of humanity to survive. And humanity did survive, the memories and technology of the past had been long forgotten; very few ruins remained. In his opinion, it should stay that way. "Oh, your mom and I are heading out, we'll be back in a few hours."

Back in his room, Allen had finished drying off and was getting dressed. He didn't really have plans today, and hearing his dad say that they were going to be gone for a few hours; he couldn't help but sigh. Now dressed, he went to the kitchen to see a plate of food that his mom had made for him. Eating slowly, he tried to think of something to do while his parents were gone, but he couldn't think of anything. After finishing his meal, he began to walk back to his room, but the sudden sound of footsteps outside caught his attention. "They shouldn't be back so fast!" he exclaimed. He looked out of the window to see a somewhat tall, lithe young woman with dark green hair and purple eyes and a fair complexion. Her hair was beautiful, and she wore it long and in two high pigtails.

The second person was a tall, handsome, and well-built young man with light skin. He has longish, ginger hair that he was wearing up in a bandanna, and green almond-shaped eyes that are slightly angled downwards. Allen examined the duo, he could feel a strange energy coming from certain objects on their body. The boots that the young woman was wearing and the little black hammer on the young man's left side. "Just when my parents are out." He groaned, putting on a white bandanna of his own, he hid his horns before going outside to greet the duo. 'I can't let anyone find out about Strelizia.' He said. Upon seeing someone come out of the house, they stopped; they weren't expecting anyone to be living inside.

"Um, hello there." The young man greeted.

"Hi, who are you two and what is your business here?" he asked.

"Well, I'm Lavi and this is Lenalee; we were just passing by when we saw this house; we got curious and wanted to see if anyone lived here." Lavi explained. Allen noticed the pins on their clothes, they were part of the Black Order. The two Exorcists could see the teen's guard go up when he saw their pins. "You know, I think we'll just leave and pretend this never happened; alright?"

"That's best for every—" the sudden sound of an explosion in the distance caught their attention, and it was much too close for comfort. "What the hell as that?" he narrowed his eyes. In the distance was a humanoid Akuma, but it wasn't like the one he destroyed years back; this one was a bit smaller and looked much more human-like. "Akuma!" he clenched his fists.

"Get back inside, we'll lead it away from here!" Lenalee exclaimed activating her Dark Boots, while Lavi activated his hammer; standing on it while extending it allowed him to keep up with the girl. Four more Akuma had just appeared. "They're going to die." He sighed closing the door. Looking out the window, he saw the Akuma attack Lavi and Lenalee. The fight was one-sided for sure, those Akuma were stronger and the duo was outnumbered; their deaths were inevitable. He turned away and closed the shades. The sounds of shooting continued to pierce his ears.

"Damnit." He sat down at the table. "They're going to die out there without help." The thought of those two dead on the ground made him shiver, it would be a painful death for sure. "Strelizia and I, we could save them—no I shouldn't get involved." The two Exorcists were putting up a good fight, he could hear it, but they were going to die. "Why…" he sighed and stood up. "Why am I so damn nice?!" he ran out of the house.

With the Exorcists, they were on their last legs; they'd never encountered Akuma like these. "Our golems…" Lenalee looked down to see that both were destroyed, news of these new Akuma wouldn't reach the European Branch. "Lavi…Lavi!" the young man was leaning against a tree, he was alive, but didn't have the strength to speak; only gasp and wheeze.

"Die Exorcists!" one of the Akuma exclaimed putting its left hand forward, it was about to unleash a blast of Dark Matter. A massive roar was all it heard before it's head was taken off.

"What the hell is that?" this was the collective thoughts of everyone. The massive Franxx roared once more, dropping the Akuma's head onto the ground. The remaining Akuma were quick to shoot at it only to miss, the Franxx was faster than them and their attacks. Strelizia's tail tore into the face of another Akuma. Two down, three more to go. Charging forward, Strelizia's claws tore into the Akuma, the Franxx jumped off it; only to land on top of another Akuma. Crushing the head. One to go. The Akuma was quick to charge the Franxx, it tackled Strelizia and tried to pick it up.

"Are you seriously trying to pick me up?" Allen asked while Strelizia's claws dug into the Akuma's chest; splattering purple blood everywhere. The Akuma screeched in pain and stumbled backwards; it was stopped when Strelizia's tail stabbed into it. "You resemble a Franxx too much for it to be a coincidence." He said before allowing the Akuma to slide off and then onto the ground. The Franxx turned around to see the Exorcist's surprised expressions. "So, I guess you both owe me one now." He said nervously. He needed to make sure that this didn't get out.

"Well, that was an interesting sight." A good distance away, the Earl had watched the entire fight. He'd avoided the boy for years, but then this happens out of pure coincidence. "Well, they do fine against normal Exorcists so that's a plus." These new Akuma were doing a good job of turning the tide in their favor; granted they were still being destroyed like other Akuma, but they were better at killing Exorcists. "This could prove to be a problem…" he began to ponder on what to do about the white-haired teen. "I'll just wait and see what he'll do; don't want to make a wrong move or anything." He said before leaving.

The Next Day – European Branch

Lenalee lied right to her brother's face, as did Lavi, and all because they promised Allen that they wouldn't say anything about him or Strelizia. Still, she couldn't stop thinking about how the teen came and saved them when it meant putting himself in danger; he didn't have to do it, but he did anyway. 'He took those new-type Akuma down with ease, that machine is amazing too; I bet they could help the Order with—'

"I want nothing to do with your war, so do me and my family a favor; stay away."

Lenalee sighed, Allen's family wanted nothing to do with the Holy War, and she doubted that they would tell them how to build a machine like Strelizia. 'I doubt that I can convince him to join us and going back isn't exactly a good idea since big brother won't let me leave without an armed escort; he cares too much.' She sighed. 'Still…'

The Ark – Road's Room

They were small and could be easily hidden behind her hair, but if they continued to grow then she would have a problem. She touched the small black horns, she had a good idea as to where they came from. "Drinking his blood must've done this, but how do I reverse this?" she frowned. "Can this even be reversed?" she would have to ask Allen directly, when she got the time anyway. "I wonder what would happen if he drank some of my blood?"

The Next Day – UK – Home

Zero-Two and Hiro had been told what happened and were relieved to hear how Allen handed the situation; granted he put faith in Exorcists from the Order. Aside from that, their secret was safe. "He's really good with Strelizia." Zero-Two said, looking up at the Franxx. "No painful experiments or sadness." She smiled. "He has it way better than I did when I was a kid." The memories of her painful childhood were still there, but they were far in the back of her mind. "I wonder how the rest of Squad 13 would react to this future; they wouldn't know what to do without 'father'." She leaned against the Franxx. "This freedom, they wouldn't know what to do with it; Hiro and I decided to live for ourselves and we have no regrets." She smiled. Now she knew what it was like to have a real family, what it was like to have life inside of her, to give birth, and hold such sacred and small hands. The woman sighed and went back inside, it was time for dinner. 'I bet Ichigo would freak out if she found out about this.' She laughed.

A Week Later – UK – Home – Nighttime He couldn't sleep at all, and it was all because of that damned dream again; he couldn't stay in the house either. The teen chose to sit on the front porch, and stare into the night sky. It wasn't dread, no, it was something else; it was a feeling he couldn't describe or put into words. "Something's coming." He said standing up. The sky lit up and moments later, her heard multiple impacts that shook the ground; something had crashed into the ground. "What now?" The light died down, and he stood up.

They were in one massive crater, they were dazed and confused by the sudden turn of events. "Is everyone alright?" their female squad leader asked from inside her Franxx, Delphinium. The Franxx has light blue eyes, with pinkish-red hair that covers her right eye. Delphinium has three deep blue fins on the top of its head, and it wears a white and pale blue helmet over it that covers its hair. The chest area of Delphinium is mainly pale blue with a red and orange crest in it. Its torso contains many shooters, colored white and deep blue. There are two red and blue stripes on its right leg, and its feet are designed to resemble pumps. Delphinium wields two spear-like swords. "Goro?" she looked back to her to see her groaning partner, he gave her a thumb up. The other three Franxx pilots groaned.

"We're fine in here." Argentea said.

"Same here." Genista said.

"No injuries here." Chlorophytum stated. "We can't move our arms and legs though."

"Neither can we."

"Don't worry, controls will come back in a few minutes at best." Ichigo, the second parasite of Delphinium stated. "At least we can still see." She sighed.

"I'm just going to say it, that was the same Klaxosaur that killed Hiro and Zero-Two." The second parasite of Argentea said. "Does that mean that we're dead too? Is this what it's like to be dead?!"

"We are not dead!" Ichigo exclaimed. "At least, I don't think so." The Franxx opened and she stood up to look at their surroundings. "Trees, they must go on for miles from what I can see." It was nighttime, so her visibility was hindered.

'Those are Franxx!' the white-haired teen was watching from behind a tree. 'Strelizia…' he sighed. 'Is all the way back home.' He could call it, but he wasn't sure that it would arrive in time if he got into a fight with these people. He was still amazed that the Franxx would activate and come to him if he called. 'I don't really have a choice right now.' He took a breath and came into the moonlight, instantly gaining Ichigo's attention. Allen could now see that she was a short girl with soft green eyes with straight, razor-cut blue hair that mostly covers her right eye with a white hair clip holding back the bangs on her left side. She was wearing a white version of a female parasite suit. "Are you the leader of these Franxx, state your name!" he was nervous, but he couldn't show it; not in front of this group of unknown pilots. Ichigo examined the teen for a few moments, noticing his horns, her eyes widened.

"I am 015 or Ichigo, Leader of Squad 13." Ichigo was assuming that he was of higher rank than them.

"Ichigo…Squad 13, but that's impossible, Ichigo was killed along with Squad 13 years ago." He stated. "Mom and dad said so when they went to the ruins of the Thirteenth Plantation, the records said so; Squad 13 was killed by the same Klaxosaur that attacked them." He examined the Franxx. "These Franxx, they're just like they described them, and so are you." He looked back to Ichigo, the girl was beyond confused. This guy was saying that they were supposed to be dead, killed by the Klaxosaur that killed Hiro and Zero-Two. "Unless, it—" the sudden sound of large footsteps caught their attention. "Akuma." By now, he could sense the damned monsters. "Someone must've sent them to investigate what happened to the ones I killed; three of them thank god." He said in relief. They were the large ones and looked to be headed for the town.

"What—what are those things?" Ichigo questioned, eyes widened as these creatures didn't look like Klaxosaur.

"Don't worry about them." Allen said. "Strelizia!" he exclaimed gaining their attention upon hearing him call out the name of their late friend's Franxx; this caught the attention of the Akuma as well. Moments later the Franxx landed behind him.

"That's Strelizia." Goro said in shock. Allen got into the Franxx, and moments later, it sprinted toward its targets. "He's going in alone—"

"We have to help!" she exclaimed, getting back into Delphinium. "Right ow, he's our only source of information and the closest connection we have to finding out what happened." The Franxx activated though it wasn't at 100%. Goro sighed, he wouldn't be able to talk her out of going into the fight; the guy piloting Strelizia was too important right now. Delphinium stood and ran after the teen, albeit with some difficulty. Upon catching up, they were greeted by the sight of one of the monsters dropping to the ground, it's head was severed. One of the remaining two attacked Strelizia from behind. The latter dodging, but Delphinium attacked thinking that the Franxx hadn't seen the attack coming. The two collided and fell onto the ground.

"What the—what are you doing here?!" Allen exclaimed getting up. "I don't need—look out!" Strelizia jumped in front of Delphinium, taking the attack from the blast of Dark Matter. The damage was less than minimal, but it still angered the teen. Strelizia growled, and in a burst of speed; it jumped up. It's tail embedding into the Akuma's left eye, pulling it down to the ground with Strelizia's claws digging into the back of its neck; clawing and slashing until it fell to the ground; headless. Turning around, it saw that Delphinium was up and went for the Akuma's legs. The two spear-like swords managed to cut deep enough to make the Akuma fall to its knees. Without stopping, they went for the neck as to decapitate it; they barely missed the beam of Dark Matter that was shot at them. Their weapons cut deep into the throat, but they fell to the ground; thankfully their attack was enough to make the Akuma bleed out. It fell to the ground, dead, it's body fading away instead of exploding as usual. Delphinium fell onto its left knee. "Don't worry, we'll get you and your team somewhere safe." He said despite being upset that they interfered; they might've been killed had he not taken the hit for them. The next day was going to be very awkward for everyone.

Chapter 3 End


	4. Chapter 4

AN: So, 001 has been added to the harem because of the important role she has.

Chapter 4

Ichigo stared at the now adult, Hiro. He looked amazing, no, that word couldn't describe the man who was sitting in front of her. Then there was Zero Two, the woman was so beautiful that it made her jealous; the woman's figure alone made her feel small. For some reason her mind went to the day Zero Two asked Hiro if it was ok for her to pilot with Mitsuru, it was a test to see if it was possible for anyone else to pilot the Franxx with her.

"Is it alright?" Hiro said repeating Zero Two's question. The horned teen was suddenly in Hiro's arms, he was holding her tight. "No, it isn't alright." He said, lifting her head up so that he could look her in the eyes. "I'm not letting you go, ever." Zero Two was blushing as her look of surprise turned into a full-blown smile. None of them had ever seen this side of Hiro, and Zero Two seemed to love it. "We'll be together forever." Ichigo did her best to keep her composure while she drank the tea that Allen had brought them, the teen made it himself. Speaking of Allen, the teen seemed very interested in their Franxx and them. He was constantly asking questions just like Hiro did when they were kids. Aside from that, the teen was an anomaly in her eyes; how did Hiro and Zero Two make him. Apparently, they didn't know how babies were naturally made and explaining it would be awkward for everyone. That aside, she had a question. "How old are you two?" she questioned.

"35."Zero Two stated. "We don't look like it, but it really has been 24 years since we ended up here." She said.

"About that, where are we; we can't get a signal from the Plantation at all."

"Well, the Plantation is in ruins along with the others; they've been that way for over 7,000 years." Hiro stated. "This is the future after the war; humanity barely recovered after Dr. Franxx used his weapon to destroy the Klaxosaur, humanity was nearly wiped out as well; that place is nothing but ruins." He stated. Silence reigned as they tried to take in what they'd just been told, they were equally confused and scared

"These pancakes are great!" Goro exclaimed hoping to break the silence.

"Thank you, I made them myself." Allen stated with a smile. Thankfully, the others thanked the white-haired teen as well, as to not be rude. "Oh, you all are so sweaty, you must want a bath after your battle; we only have three showers so you'll all have to take turns." He stated. "As for clothes, I have mostly unisex clothes so that'll have to work for now." The teen was doing his best to be a good host, he'd never been around so many people, and them being his age made things better.

Night came faster than expected along with the delicious dinner Allen made for everyone. When it was time to sleep, the sleeping arrangements went as such. The girls would sleep in Allen's room while the guys including himself would sleep in the living room; thankfully Allen always kept his room clean. "This feels weird." Miku stated.

"Allen was nice enough to let us sleep in his room, we shouldn't complain." Kokoro said.

"I'm talking about this whole situation we're in, if the war really has ended then what are we going to do?" she asked. "We were born to fight Klaxosaur and now that they're all gone; what do, we do now?" this was the question on everyone's mind.

"We'll think about that tomorrow, but for now we need to get some sleep." Ichigo stated.

"Sleep…yeah." she said closing her eyes. The room was silent, all the girls were asleep, except for Ichigo. The Squad Leader couldn't keep her eyes closed.

'Damnit.' She carefully stood up and tiptoed out of the room, she was careful to not make a sound. Upon entering the living room, she saw that all they boys were passed out. 'At least they can sleep.' She sighed. The teen slowly opened the front door and went out as quietly as she could, closing the door behind her, she sighed.

"Can't sleep?"

"I can't even close my eyes…" she looked down to see, Allen; the teen was sitting on the porch.

"Same here, I can imagine that this whole thing is strange and unnerving for you." He said. "Sit, please." Ichigo sat down next to the teen. "You have a question for me, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, ask away, I'll do my best to answer your questions."

"Alright, those things you fought, you called them Akuma; what are they?"

"Hm, Akuma are artificial creatures comprised of one or more human souls, metal skeletons and Dark Matter; the Millennium Earl creates them to fight against the Black Order." He said. "They've been at war for over 7,000 years after the Klaxosaur were wiped out; I had a run in with the Earl and one of the Noah when I was younger." He stated. "We don't get involved with either side, neither side needs to know how to create Franxx or find out about technology from your time; this war has already taken millions of lives. No reason to give them a way to create weapons of mass destruction." Strelizia could take down an entire branch or a city if used correctly, he assumed that the other Franxx could do the same. "Any other questions?"

"Yeah, how are you able to pilot Strelizia without another parasite?"

"The same way my mom does." He stated.

"Have you ever piloted with another person?"

"Only once, her name was Road Kamelot, she was my first and the only person to pilot Strelizia with me; there hasn't been anyone else." He stated. "Since then, I've been using Stampede Mode, I haven't found anyone to pilot with me; so, it's been just me and Strelizia since then." Allen explained. "But, as you saw, I can handle myself just fine." He said.

"I'm sorry about what happened back then, if I would've just—"

"It's fine, you and Goro are both alive, and there were no life threating injuries; that's all that matters." This didn't seem to make the Squad Leader feel better.

"I put Goro's life in danger and my own, it was irresponsible and stupid." Ichigo stated. "I'm supposed to be their leader." Allen sighed, this was going to go on all night. Then again, he didn't plain on going to sleep anyway.

Kamelot Mansion – Road's Room – Nighttime

She had a problem; the horns had suddenly grown and soon she wouldn't be able to hide them; she needed to talk to Allen about the horns and see if there was a way to get rid of them aside from cutting them off. She would only resort to that if she got desperate. "Tomorrow…hopefully they don't grow overnight." She sighed. A thought came to mind. "I wonder what would happen if he drank some of my blood." The thought of Allen becoming a Noah made her smile. Road had been secretly watching him for years and knew what he'd been up to and how much he'd changed. Her feelings for him only increased as time went on, something about him was irresistible and she wanted him.

The Next Day – UK – Home

Ichigo stared at the repaired Delphinium, she then looked to the other Franxx, they were likely the last Franxx unless there were still some of the Plantations. She wanted to see the records for herself, she wanted to see her former home even if it was in ruins. But, her squad couldn't just go on their own; not with those things still out there. They needed Allen and Strelizia, he had experience fighting those monsters, and they would need all the help they could get. "Ichigo." Speak of the devil. "You wanted to talk to me?" the white-haired-teen asked.

"Yes, I want to see the Plantation for myself before the others, I-I need to face it before the others; I need to be prepared to handle them lest one of them does something foolish and gets everyone else hurt." She said. "You have the coordinates, right?"

"They're inside Strelizia, but taking just you, isn't that unfair to the others?" He didn't understand why she really wanted to do this.

"Yes, yes it is." She admitted.

'At least she's being honest with her answers, but still...' He sighed. "Alright, I'll take you, but let me tell you something, I'm not a liar so I won't lie to you or anybody else; most importantly I won't lie for you, understand?"

"Yes, I understand."

"Good, now get inside Strelizia, we're flying there so you'll have to be my parasite." The Franxx opened up for the two. "Don't worry about changing into your pilot suit, I go without one all the time." He said while they entered the Franxx, but they paused when the two tried to get in the same seat. "Um, I sit here, your supposed to sit up there."

"No, the guy is supposed to sit up there, do you always sit here when you're piloting?" She asked, Allen nodded 'yes'. "Is that how it was with that Road girl?" She received the same answer. "Looks like we're doing this in reverse." She said before sitting down. The hatch closed, and the screen turned on. Everything was red for a few moments before turning green. 'I wasn't able to pilot with Hiro, but maybe this will be different since Allen is his son.' She glanced down at the teen only to turn completely red, the way he was sitting, it felt awkward.

"Alright, Ichigo, Strelizia let's fly!" The Franxx ran out of the garage/hanger with incredible speed. In mere seconds, Ichigo was flooded with Allen's feelings and all she could feel was his joy; there wasn't a single negative emotion. But the vision of a smiling girl with amber eyes, ashen grey skin, and seven markings that were going across her forehead.

'That girl must've been Road, his first, she's actually kind if cute.' She mused. Strelizia reached the sea and without stopping, it jumped forward. Activating its thrusters, it flew forward.

"We should have enough fuel to get there and then get back." He said.

"Good, that's good."

"Something wrong?"

"I just, I hope nobody overheard us, but I guess that won't matter when they notice that we're both gone along with Strelizia." Ichigo was worried about the backlash she would face when they returned.

"Worry about that later, for now let's focus on what's happening right now."

"Yeah, whatever you say." The squad leader sighed, she couldn't stop worrying about how they would react. As time passed, Allen winced in pain from time to time, his head was pounding; what's more was the vision of the glowing blue eyes that flashed from time to time.

'Real, this feels too real, its like I'm actually being watched by someone, by her.' His grip tightened. 'Who is she and what's going on?!' He needed answers.

'(Unintelligible)' he still couldn't understand her words. 'Hear...me.' Allen's eyes widened in shock, those two words, he finally understood what she was saying. The teen waited for more, but she was silent.

'Only two words, at least we're finally making progress.' He smiled. It was a start, but now he wanted to see what she looked like. 2 more hours passed before they reached land and flew for another hour before they saw it. "Ichigo, is that the Plantation?"

"Yeah that's it but..." The massive dome was damaged in multiple areas with vines growing outside and entwining it. There was even trees and grass that went for miles on end. It looked like mother nature had a mind to take over the massive building. "Hiro said that it was in ruins, but I didn't think that it would be this bad."

"This is just how it looks on the outside, lets land inside so we can get out and explore."

"Let's, I want to see the records for myself." She stated.

Plantation

They landed in front of the ruined Boarding House, time had done a number in it. It was dirty and collapsing on the inside. "Our home, its completely ruined." There was dust, cobwebs, and vines everywhere; not to mention the decaying walls and roof. Allen looked through the various rooms, they were dirty as well, not to mention there were still clothes out. His parents had lived here once, it must've been awkward since the two couldn't keep their hands off each other. But, they didn't do that kind of stuff when they were his age. The sound of footsteps behind him caught his attention. "This room was mine, huh, its not as big as your room though." She stated. "My clothes are still here." She said. "They're dirty, but they can be cleaned."

"This entire place needs to be cleaned and renovated." One of the floorboards suddenly collapsed as to prove his point. "This place must've been nice back then."

"It was, we were all happy, but when Hiro and Zero Two were thought to be dead, things began to fall apart; our friends were dead as far as we knew." She said sadly. "And then we were reminded of how we treated Hiro when he lost the ability to pilot...I wasn't there for him, I didn't try to make things better, hell I didn't say anything to the others when they basically pushed him away." This guilt had been eating away at her for so long and remained even now. "Some friend I was." Allen knew of their actions against his dad, the man told him about those days before Zero Two came back into his life. Hiro had all but forgiven them, but Allen knew better; Hiro would never fully forgive them. "And when Zero Two showed up, I wanted to keep him from piloting with her, I wanted what I was best for him, I tried to control him and keep him from what he wanted to do; I became possessive." Allen could only listen to the girl as she confessed everything that she'd been doing in the past, and how she felt guilty about her actions or lack thereof. "And now, he's found true happiness with her and I can't as stop feeling jealous." She turned to him. "They made you, proof of their love for each other." There it was, his involvement in how she felt. Ichigo walked up to the teen. "You're their kid, I'm actually envious of your peaceful life." She touched his cheek, but he didn't push her away, he could understand why she was so jealous of him.

"We should keep looking around." He said not wanting her to do something that could complicate things.

"Yeah, we should." She said. The two left that Boarding House and began exploring the ruins once more. The duo came to a broken door that led to the elevator that went to the inner city. They glass around the elevator was broken. "Oh god." The inner city was completely destroyed, they could even see the bones and weapons of the dead. Including various Franxx, the fight must've been massive but ultimately the humans lost.

"They didn't have time to evacuate, it was a strong surprise attack." What happened was obvious. "Let's keep going, we need to find those files remember?" This snapped Ichigo out of her horrified musing. The girl quickly followed the teen, the sight was hitting her hard. She didn't notice how they wandered into the restricted zone until they came to the conference room.

"I've never been here before." Ichigo stated while Allen looked around. Though the room was dusty and dirty, Allen found that there were paper documents. Files on the Franxx and their pilots, reports, and a design.

"What's this?" He began reading and analyzing the design. As time passed, he began to understand what he was seeing; it was what they were looking for. The weapon that had been used thousands of years ago and the effects that said weapon would have on humans in the aftermath. 'The Great Flood.' This was the name of said weapon, it sounded familiar. As he continued to read, he came to the page that showed how the effects would have on the future generations, the human DNA from the past and then the future. Dr. Franxx knew what he was doing, but the new human DNA was different in subtle ways, but then there was mention of a new gene that would be passed on. Something told him that he should destroy the files and pretend that he never found them. 'Should I show Ichigo?' He turned to see the girl still searching, she was having no luck. 'Mom and dad, they know about this; maybe they've seen the effects.' He looked down and stared at the files in confliction, he didn't know what to do. 'Maybe, I should just show her, it won't kill her.' He said. "Ichigo, I found the files." The girl hurried over to him, she really wanted to know what happened. The teen gave the files, allowing her to read them. "They're simple enough to understand, but that's because of the way they were written." He stated. The sudden sound of footsteps caught their attention. "Stay here." He said before leaving. The footsteps were prominent, thus making them easy to follow. 'I really hope this isn't an Akuma.' He said. The footsteps stopped just as he looked into the room where the footsteps had been, it was completely empty. "That's not good." Going inside he looked around, noticing the footprints. "They aren't very big, a child maybe?" His eyes suddenly widened, and he quickly turned around, his silver-grey eyes suddenly widened in shock upon seeing a girl with blue skin, long flowing sky blue-white hair, and those familiar glowing blue eyes. There were dark lines under her eyes and all around her body. Behind her were 8 spiderlike appendages that were coming from her back. On her head was what looked to be a crown, with two blue horns protruding from the center; one from her forehead and another from the back of her head. "You're-"

'Finally, we can speak face to face.' She said, her voice in the teen's head. 'Nobody, to interrupt us.'

"Ichigo!" His attempt to run to her was foiled when his way was blocked by the girl's appendages.

'That human girl is fine, she's only unconscious.' She stated pulling him back so that he was in front of her once more. 'You are odd, no, you're special...hold out your hand.' Not wanting to risk Ichigo's life, he compiled. The girl leaned forward and sniffed his hand. 'I smell it in your blood, the blood of my brethren.' She licked his hand. 'Sinless...' For once after so many years, she smiled. Pulling him down, she kissed him while holding him in place. Silver-grey eyes began to glow.

Kamelot Mansion - Road's Room

Her head hurt, it felt like someone was bashing her with a hammer. Her small horns ached as they began to suddenly grow. "What's happening?!" She exclaimed. "This pain it's-" her dark eyes widened as she was forced to transform. "My head, it's splitting open!" Her vision faded after a few minutes. A door opened, and she feel through, unconscious and still in pain.

Chapter 4 End


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Short chapter.

Chapter 5

They'd grown in mere minutes after her head began to pound, it'd felt like her skull was going to break apart, the pain had been so intense that she couldn't hold in her screams that alerted everyone in the ark. Hiding her horns was no longer possible as they were much more prominent. "How long have these horns been growing?" The Earl questioned, concerned about Road's health.

"A couple years now." She said. "But, this is a first, but don't worry about it I-"

"This has something to do with that boy, you've been watching, Allen." The girl nodded 'yes'. "Interesting, this is more than a link, your in pain because something has happened too him." The man was spot on. "But, what could've happened to him, I wonder."

"I have to find out what happened to him." She said creating a door. "On my own." It was strange, the Earl gave the others a silent order to not follow or interfere with her. He wanted to see this suspenseful situation would play out.

UK - Home

It didn't take a genius to figure out where Allen and Ichigo had gone; Zero Two heard the two talking and saw them leave. But, at the moment, she was beginning to regret her decision to not stop them. Her head ached, and the feeling of dread was taking over. Something happened to her son, she could feel it, and if something happened to Allen then something must have happened to Ichigo as well. Things were bad, and it showed when the Noah of Dreams suddenly showed up on their doorstep with prominent horns. "You know at this point, I don't think anything can surprise me." Goro said. The rest of Squad 13 couldn't deny that despite her appearance, something about Road made them scared of her.

"That's nice and all, but I'm more interested in what happened to Allen, this pain won't go away." She stated, making it clear that she wasn't interested in the members of Squad 13, only Allen. The teen was now the center of attention.

"He went to our old home, and a couple hours later the headaches started." Zero Two stated. "He isn't dead, that much I know for a fact, but I don't know what happened to him or Ichigo." they'd told her who Ichigo was, and she only slightly cared because Allen had been willing to help her. This was what got him in this mess in the first place, Allen was naturally kind so of course he helped her. The two could feel their headaches getting worse. Road couldn't turn back into her 'white' form, and she needed said form in order to 'live' among the humans with Sheril and her adopted human 'mother'.

'My Dream might work but using it on him it's difficult since he isn't fully human.' She'd been only able to slightly use her power on him, she couldn't interact with him, only watch. Needless to say, it was very frustrating, but now she would have to push herself harder than she ever had before. She wasn't going to wait for something bad to happen.

Deep Underground - Klaxosaur Home

It was dark with blue translucent crystals lighting the massive chamber. The girl who'd captured them was sitting on a massive black and dark blue snake-like creature. Both were staring at him, ignoring the unconscious Ichigo who was laying against the wall. "What do you want with me?" The teen asked.

"Many things, but the one thing that I desire more than anything is the survival of my kind, and you are the key; you can make that happen." She said.

"Survival of your kind, you're dying off?"

"Yes, because of what the humans did thousands of years ago in order to destroy us; obviously they failed, but we've still been forced to stay deep underground because of the Holy War." She explained. "But, you're going to change that." She got off the massive creature and walked up to Allen. She was shorter than him.

"Do I have a choice?"

"I will do what I must for my kind, so no, you don't have a choice." One of her appendages went to his throat. "Do yourself and that human girl a favor; don't resist me." Her eyes suddenly a heart shaped door materialized behind Allen, and the sound of it opening caught his attention.

"That door, I know it!"

"Allen!" He recognized that voice. Road shot out and tackled the teen, she enveloped him in a tight hug. Her horns were immediately noticed. Slit blue eyes narrowed, she wasn't happy about the sight. "I missed you." She smiled. "I know you missed me." That happy expression on Allen's face confirmed her words. "I-" she was cut off when Allen kissed her, taking her by complete surprise. It felt strange, but in a good way; a great way in fact. moments later she saw the blue-eyed girl glaring at her. 'That girl, she's not human.' Her 8 appendages went at her only for Allen to move out of the way while still holding her.

"You aren't welcome here...human." The girl said. "No, you're a Noah."

"Yes, but what and who are you?" She questioned.

"I am the leader of my kind, the old humans called me the Klaxosaur Princess or 001; though what you call me is irrelevant." She stated. "My kind's blood may run through your veins, but that only makes you interesting; if only a tiny bit." She never stopped glaring at her.

"Thanks, but I'm not interested in you." She tightened her grip on the teen. "Just this cutie." The Princess didn't miss the teen who came out of the heart shaped door, he ran and grabbed the unconscious human girl, but she didn't care. "Allen, we need to get out of here before-" neither of them saw it coming, 001 managed to destroy the door with ease. "That happens." She sighed, she'd chosen to not bring any Akuma with her to show that she didn't want to fight.

"If you want to leave then you'll have to fight." Allen looked to Road, the girl smirked.

"Strelizia!" The two exclaimed in unison. The Franxx burst through the wall, and the two were quick to get in with 001 not bothering to stop them; she wanted to see firsthand how the two would fight together. Strelizia pointed its weapon at her, the massive snake Klaxosaur rose up ready to fight the duo.

"It's been a long time, and to be honest I'm not really sure about fighting with you; I only piloted with you once." Road stated, but Allen only smiled.

"Don't worry, just follow my lead for a bit and then it'll start coming naturally to you." He stated. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah I'm ready..." She sported a sadistic smile, she was beyond excited now. "darling." The teen couldn't help, but blush; nobody had ever called him their darling. Not like how his mother called his father, her darling. The word held great meaning to them. Strelizia and the Princess charged at each other, both intent on winning, and they didn't plan on ending it with a tie.

Chapter 5 End


End file.
